Dream On
by 11ng
Summary: Established Shizaya. Likely OOC. Every 3 months or so, the informant will get terrible nightmares on his fears, and it stemmed from his relationship with Shizuo. Thus, abandoning him seemed like the triumphing decision. However, having spent 3 years with the raven, the blonde was not about to give up just yet. Will he be able to stay by Izaya's side? RATED M FOR SAFE SIDE, NO LEMON


**Summary:** _Established Shizaya. Likely OOC. Every 3 months or so, the informant will get terrible nightmares on his fears, and it stemmed from his relationship with Shizuo. Thus, abandoning him seemed like the triumphing decision. However, having spent 3 years with the raven, the blonde was not about to give up just yet. Will he be able to stay by Izaya's side?_

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, do not own DRRR!_

**A/N: It was a random idea that popped into my head after reading dozens of Shizaya fics! I'm strictly off limits for M-rated Shizaya fics for now, so use your imaginations and I'm sorry for any possible mislead that there could've been lemon. (because there isn't whoops) Still, I hope you can enjoy this! It's pretty short, I still have Part 2 to write and BAM we're done! Oh and please do pm me if there's any mistake that hinders your reading experience, because I totally didn't get a beta reader to help me u_u;; **

**Do write me reviews to help my writing and boost my morales to write finish this story please! **

"Haahh…" The couple leaned on each other for support as they sat in the afterglow of their rough sex, both satisfied and spent. All they could hear and feel was the sound of their partner's hot and harsh breath on their neck. It was almost arousing with their voices resonated around Izaya's apartment.

"T...That was amazing…" The raven whispered teasingly into Shizuo's ear, then nipping at his earlobe. Almost immediately, the blonde turned and captured Izaya's lips for a deep kiss. Although all the countless make outs were absolutely fantastic, the raven secretly enjoyed the fluffy kisses and hugs that they'd do after every heated session.

"Oh. It's tomorrow…" The blonde muttered under his breath as he eyed the red line circling the next day on his calendar behind Izaya.

"…What's that circle for?" The informant recalled the special circle the blonde had marked, though strangely, it did not have any notes.

"Nothing much." The stoic expression remained on Shizuo's face, except for a slight red hue that remained intact on his face.

_Oh boy, tomorrow's going to be a long day,_ Shizuo thought to himself as he sighed inwardly, as he slowly drifted to sleep with the raven in his embrace.

* * *

It all starts with the fumbling of bed sheets at night, where Izaya would be wincing or even tearing ever so slightly in Shizuo's arms. The blonde would awake for the first few times in that one night to coax him, but his natural deep slumber can overwhelm the debt collector such that he would be oblivious of the rest of his nightmare relapses during the course of the night.

At the first light of dawn, the informant's eyes shot wide open instantly, nervously scanning around. His erratic breathing gradually slowed as he realized it was all a nightmare. _All a nightmare…,_ he reminded himself as the corner of his lips twitched a little. The raven released his unyielding grip on the sheets, then slowly sitting up. He was about to leave to wash up until he noticed the warm hand on his thigh, which led his scarlet eyes to the brute who was still in dreamland.

"Tch!" He flinched and flicked off his partner's hand.

"You're destruction to my reputation!" He shouted as he stood up in his birthday suit in front of Shizuo who shot up at the sound of his lover's voice.

It was hard for the blonde to focus on the informant's expression when the allure of his skin was practically drawing him in. He wanted so bad to just wrap his arms around his torso and just –

Silver flickered and the nifty weapon was pointed to his nose.

"Pay attention, Shizu-chan." The raven's face contorted with fury and red orbs lid with blood-lust. "Listen the fuck up. From today on, you're not to even mention my name. Don't even get close to m-"

"Sure thing, sweetheart-" The blonde interrupted and held a steady grip on the blade, and gave a devious smirk. "-but do get dressed, you're almost _begging_ me to ravish you right here and now."

Seeing how the blonde was unfazed by his threat, he was rather taken aback and bit his lip in embarrassment. Shit, he really wanted to wipe that smug expression off Shizuo. _He was serious, damn the blonde for getting cheekier nowadays!_

"Get the fuck out." He simply stated with no anger in his voice; he felt a bit of tear welling at the edge of his eyes.

The blonde locked his gaze upon those crimson irises, which made no attempts to hide. After a momentary pause, Shizuo closed his eyes and raised both his hands in surrender. He knew better than to challenge his lover when he's so focused. He swiftly retrieved and slipped on his clothes and strolled towards the door. He knew the raven's gaze was still following his every step, and made no attempts to retaliate.

Just before he exit the apartment, he turned and gave a cheeky grin, "See you later, Izaya-kun~"

After the click of the door, the tensed informant slumped to the floor, releasing his blade. "…What am I doing…"

* * *

_Disgusting… Filthy… Revolting…,_ were some of the words that ran through his mind as he rid himself of the scent of his partner. What scent you say? Well, after falling asleep countless times in Shizuo's arms, he had grown accustomed to the strong smell that clung to him. Mainly tobacco, he noted to himself. It's funny how he's gotten used to smelling that from his job meetings with clients who are heavy smokers, yet there was something unique about his lover's scent. As much as he wants to deny it, he would definitely be able to identify Shizuo among 100 different smokers in the matter of seconds. It is mostly because the brute carried some of Izaya's lavender scent himself.

_Why am I still thinking about him…? _Izaya buried his face in his hands as the water cleansed him of the evidence of their love-making yesterday. His fingers dotted along the physical imprints that burnt his skin with every touch. There he goes again, marking the raven like some sort of possession. Well, at least he wouldn't write _'Shizuo's'_ with a sharpie on his forehead, would he? He wouldn't…

…except that he _probably_ would. He couldn't help but smile at how wanted he felt.

His eyes remained momentarily shut when images of his nightmare flashed in his mind. Shiki's condescending look and all his clients looking at him in disgust…

"_You couldn't possibly be in love with your enemy, could you?"_

"_That's unsightly; I thought more of you, Izaya…"_

"_You're a joke."_

The cruel whispers of his nightmare rebounded in his mind. It is all too hard to absorb for this informant with such a huge ego.

No, he couldn't live down with it. How could he? It seemed like he was being reduced to a pathetic parasite that was leeching stubbornly from his arch-enemy. His state of mind reverted back to the former times when they were still playing Catch and Kill. Those were the times when he was himself. _Oh, how wonderfully terrified his humans were then!_

His train of thoughts progressed till the time when they saved each other from death situations and fell for each other in that pouring rain.

_Such cliché moments,_ he shivered at the thought of it.

Well, he was no fucking damsel in distress, or bloody prince charming on a horse!

Everything escalated from there and he was so caught up in the illusion of a normal life that he had forsaken his reign over humanity. Every gear in his mind began to click together and somehow concluded; Shizuo was the start of his downward spiral to abyss.

He was of no concern to him now. Time to cast away his humanity to regain his control.

The raven got dressed in his usual parka, and got to work straight away. His ass was still hurting from the rough night he had and his anger for the brute was still brewing. Now that he has stated his stand, he was sure that he was able to draw the line. No more Romeo and Juliet story.

* * *

The blonde was whistling rather cheerily, despite his fallout with his boyfriend. Ironically, ever since he stuck with Izaya, he had almost no relapse of violent urges. He had become such a docile man, who actually lived by his own motto. It was such a drastic change that people on the streets questioned if the monster that had terrorized Ikebukuro before had died.

Yet, he didn't care. He was on cloud nine. He found the love of his life and you could file that under 'lived happily ever after'.

The only problem was the persistent recurring nightmare that plagued his lover every 3 months or so. It was so coincidental that he could almost predict its arrival like a lady's period. He didn't knew much of it, but even the dense brute knew that Izaya changed every time the nightmare haunted him.

For the first time, it took him two weeks, several bloody noses, broken bones and dozens of beers to reconcile their relationship. But subsequently, he got the hang of it, such that after 3 years invested with him, he was pretty much unfazed by this frequent recurrence.

It was indeed problematic, but it was nothing but a hurdle he had to pass. To the monster of Ikebukuro, he could practically stomp on the hurdle and kick it several thousand miles away. He never questioned his lover as this had become part and parcel of his life. He might add that he had also become smarter as he spent his time around the informant. Becoming more observant was a bonus, and it was needless to say that he knew the raven's personality inside out after all these years.

Several passers-by was caught staring at the blonde with a silly grin on his face. He must've looked _too_ love-struck.

"Alright, time to get you back, flea."


End file.
